


I am sorry

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: Today's clip destroyed everyone. and seeing the way the events unfolded, here's how I think Episode 7 would go.





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I used fanfic writing as a coping mechanism as you can see lol.
> 
> stay strong and hold on my mecs!  
> y'all can text me to cry over Elu on my Tumblr: trashcanfangirl
> 
> also, this is unedited right now. if anybody sees a mistake feel free to correct.

Lucas was sitting on the couch in the living room, nursing his still broken hand. the bruises were almost gone, but it still hurt very much.

the apartment was empty. Mika had taken everyone out for a movie, and Lucas was in no mood to go anywhere or meet anybody at that moment. 

Lucas' phone buzzed. there was a text from Eliott.  
"Salut mec"  
Lucas threw his phone on the couch in anger. how dare Eliott text him all casually after everything that happened. how dare he call him MEC again. Lucas clenched his jaw hard and was about to punch the wall again, when his phone chimed with another text. this one was from Yann.  
"hey bro, we're meeting up at Arthur's place for some beer. you coming?"

honestly, Lucas didn't want to go meet up with anybody. he was sick and tired of the world and every single human on the planet.

he picked up his phone and opened the chat with Eliott.  
"speak to me when your mouth isn't busy kissing your girlfriend." Lucas typed and clicked send. 

a second later, came Eliott's reply.  
"where are you now?"

"home."

as Lucas sent the message, he wondered if he could really call some place his home anymore. 

a few minutes passed and there was no reply from Eliott. Lucas threw his phone on the floor with force, but it didn't break because of the carpet. 

and then, the doorbell rang. Lucas wondered who it could be because Mika couldn't have come back from the movies so soon. he decided to ignore it. the bell rang again. this time Lucas got up and went to the door to check who that motherfucker was. he looked through the peep hole and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. 

Eliott stood there. His hair was unruly as if he had run his hands through it a million times. he was tracing his lips with his fingers and his eyes looked tired. 

Lucas opened the door. neither of them said anything, but looked at each other for seconds that seemed to stretch into years. Eliott glanced up and down at Lucas and his eyes landed on his hand. Eliott's breath hitched and he gently grabbed Lucas' hand by the wrist. 

"Lucas... did you do that?" 

Lucas gave no reply. his eyes were cast downwards. Eliott understood. when Lucas looked up, he saw tears in Eliott's eyes. 

Eliott stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lucas. Lucas melted into the embrace. it felt so good, to be hugged after struggling in agony for so long. but then, he remembered the very reason he had been in agony and abruptly pushed Eliott away from him. 

"I can't do this Eliott. I can't keep getting hurt." Lucas' voice cracked when he said Eliott's name and he hated himself for showing signs of weakness to that boy.

Eliott gently cupped Lucas' cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. he tilted Lucas' face upwards and forced him to look into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry," Eliott said, holding back his own tears that threatened to spill down his face. He reached down to take hold of Lucas' broken hand again, and he kissed the bruised knuckles with the softest kisses. 

Lucas melted. this time, it was he who hugged Eliott and buried his face into his neck. 

both the boys were crying and holding on to each other. Lucas turned his head sideways too look at Eliott's face.. and he kissed him. Lucas couldn't contain it anymore. he kissed Eliott with passion. with love. he poured out all of his frustration of the last week, his pain, his love, his anger, his forgiveness. all into that one kiss. 

Eliott opened his lips and Lucas slipped his tongue into Eliott's eager mouth. the kiss heated up and Eliott lead Lucas back to the couch, without breaking the kiss. 

first came off the jackets, then the shirts. Eliott kisses Lucas' jawline, and trailed the kissed down to his neck. he sucked the sweet spot right behind the other boys' ear and earned a deep moan from Lucas. 

Eliott continued to kiss down his throat, his chest, his abdomen, his waist. Eliott was now on his knees now and Lucas tangled his hand in Eliott's hair, urging him to go on.

and that's exactly what Eliott did.  
his hands slipped down the tracks Lucas was wearing. he used his teeth to pull down Lucas' boxers.  
this had to be the sexiest sight Lucas had ever witnessed and he let out a small moan to express his gratification. Eliott kissed the tip of his cock and Lucas' mouth opened in a gasp. Eliott took Lucas' length into his mouth and when his tongue slid against the base of his cock, Lucas couldn't hold back the moans anymore. 

Eliott mercilessly sucked Lucas' cock with all pleasure. his tongue swirled around the tip and added to the growing feeling of heat in Lucas body. Eliott took Lucas' balls in his hands while his mouth continued to do sinful things to the hard cock inside it. a few minutes of sucking and caressing his balls, and Lucas felt the blood beating harder in his chest. his ears grew hot and the feeling of pleasure kept growing in his stomach. with a scream calling out Eliott's name, Lucas came inside his lover's mouth. 

Eliott sucked him for a few more moments, to ride out his orgasm and swallowing the cum, he got up to kiss Lucas hard on the lips. Lucas tasted himself on his lover's mouth and he couldn't think of a better moment in existence.


End file.
